1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable-type information apparatus such as a notebook-type personal computer or a word processor, particularly to a portable-type information apparatus which is largely improved in extendability and portability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, miniaturization of portable-type information apparatuses such as notebook-type personal computers has been significantly accelerated due to the rapid progress of electronic technology, whereby the user can always carry the information apparatus with him even outside the office.
Information apparatuses, particularly notebook type personal computers, have often been provided with various connectors for the connection of external keyboards, mice, external CRTs, printers or others, for extending the functions thereof.
Since recently marketed notebook-type personal computers have already been miniaturized in size and weight to a large extent, it is difficult to further improve the portability without sacrificing the extendability.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a reasonable and economical information apparatus of a portable type improved in operability and portability without deteriorating the extendability, based on a novel technical idea.